1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch mechanism for use in a power tool.
2. Background Art
EP-A-820838 discloses a clutch mechanism for use in a power tool to adjust eccentricity. The clutch mechanism is used to connect a tool head with an eccentric sleeve. The eccentric sleeve can rotate relative to an eccentric fan wheel. A spring-loaded detent member is installed on the eccentric sleeve. A ring member is secured to the eccentric fan wheel and has at least two detent recesses formed thereon. To adjust eccentricity, the tool head is turned and the eccentric sleeve turns which makes the spring-loaded detent member engage different detent recesses on the ring member. Spring-loaded detent members and detent recess of this type are used generally in the art to transfer torque. However when the torque exceeds a certain level, the detent member slides out of the detent recess which causes the transfer to fail and the eccentricity to change thereby decreasing work efficiency.